


You Came Back

by MoonDelena



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonDelena/pseuds/MoonDelena
Summary: You're Peter's girlfriend and after Thanos wiped out half of all existence you wonder if he's ever coming back to you.
Relationships: Iron Man/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Spiderman/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 11





	You Came Back

You wake up by your ringing doorbell.

It takes you around 3 seconds to realize that this is the first time in a long time someone is trying to contact you and that you probably should open up. 

You then start dressing, brushing your teeth and do your entire morning routine. 

The last months you’ve been staying at home, the snap took all of your best friends and the family you were close to. Not that you’re not used to being alone, you’ve been alone since you were 12 so you weren’t scared of that.

On the other hand, you are really scared of peter not coming back to you. 

He is the best thing that ever happened to you and he promised he’d come home to you but you haven’t heard anything yet.

When you’re done with your morning routine you start walking towards the door.

What if it’s Peter?  
What if he finally came home to you?

****

****

You open the door and see a tired-looking Tony Stark standing in front of you,

Why is he here?  
What happened?  
Where is Peter?

********

********

“Kid, are you gonna invite me in?” Tony asks. He sounds exhausted, which makes sense what makes sense considering he recently fought and lost a battle with the most powerful being on the planet.

“Yeah- Yeah, come in.” You say, holding the door open so he can walk in.

Tony walks towards your living room and sits down on your couch, you then sit next to him.

after a few seconds of silence tony asks you, “you’re (F/N) (L/N), right?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Peter told me about you.”

You smile, Peter talked about you. This means tony knows about him, did he talk recently about you? Is he okay?

But your hopes break when Tony says “I’m sorry kid, he didn’t make it.”

No.

You feel tears in your eyes.

This can’t happen

“You.. you’re- you’re lying.” You say while trying to fight your tears

“Kid-“

Tony wants to say something but you don’t care, you just lost your whole world. 

You walk to your room, pull his clothes out of your closet and start breaking down.

You’ve lost him.  
You’ve lost Peter.  
You’ve lost your boyfriend.

********

********

You then lay down in your bed, hugging his clothes and crying yourself to sleep.

4 years later

The years after you lost Peter you’ve tried moving on, you truly have, but you couldn’t.

No matter how many new people you met or to how many dates you went the feeling of losing the one you loved never went away.

There were days that you hid the pictures of him, just wanting the pain to be gone.

There also were days that you spend hours looking at every picture you have of him and holding it close to you.

But no matter what day it was you’d still see him and his smile in your dreams.

Tony stark often came by your house to see how you were doing, he’s kind and you can see that he misses him too.

It’s night and you decided to watch the bunch of videos you found yesterday of you and Peter, Ned probably took them.

Your phone then rings and you decide to pick it up.

“(Y/N)”. Tony says, his voice is almost a whisper and you can hear that he’s crying.

“Yeah?”

“I-I did it... I’m gonna bring Peter back.” He says, still crying, he then hangs up.

You stare to the walls for a few seconds, processing what Tony just told you.

Then you start crying.

Oh my god.

He’s going to bring peter back, he’s coming back to you.

You start crying even more.

You know you shouldn’t have your hopes up, but you just can’t help yourself.

You’ve been miserable for years now and only there being a chance he’s coming back to you already makes you the happiest person in the world.

A year later.

It’s been a few months ago since you heard the news, the Avengers did it. Everyone got their loved ones back.

Well, not everyone, a lot of avengers died along the way and some people never returned.

Tony stark died as well, and you cried a little when you found out about that. You weren’t that close to him but he was still one of the kindest people you knew.

You still haven’t heard from peter and you miss him, a lot.

Just when you’re thinking about him the doorbell rings and you immediately walk towards your door, did he finally came back for you?

You open the door and there he stands, Peter Benjamin Parker, the love of your life.

“Peter.” You say, it’s almost a whisper. You’re trying to fight your tears.

“Hi.” He says, smiling.

You then run into his arms, not being able to hold your tears back anymore.

“You came back.” You whisper.

Peter's body is shaking with emotion and it takes a few seconds for him to say something without crying.

“Of course I did, I wouldn’t break my promise.”

“I missed you so much.”

“I kissed you too.”

After you stopped crying you let go of the hug and say “maybe we should go inside.”

“Yeah, let’s go home.”


End file.
